A Woven Blanket of Fate (Edited Version)
by cupid'slove
Summary: Draco escapes the dark lords clutches taking a young girl with him and flees to the dark forest. There he runs into Harry and his two best friends but is it a good thing the three found Draco and his companion or did they run away only to be captured and made prisoner once again yes, summary sucks but it's a really good story. (A Harry/Draco story with some side pairings also.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Draco's Premonition_**

**_Summary: Draco escapes the dark lords clutches taking a young girl with him and flees to the dark forest. There he runs into Harry and his two best friends but is it a good thing the three found Draco and his companion or did they run away only to be captured and made prisoner once again yes, summary sucks but it's a really good story. (A Harry/Draco story with some side pairings also.)_**

**_Even though I have edited this story does not mean there are no errors so please refrain from pointing anymore out. Also, if you find differences it is because I have added and taken away parts so there is no need to panic. I am looking forward to reviews._**

The forbidden forest, a place so silent you could hear a cricket chirp a mile away. In this forest dwelt the unimaginable, the dangerous, and oddest of creatures you have ever laid eyes upon. There where spiders that easily towered over the average sized man and animals that could rip you to shreds in a matter of minutes. But on May 12, 1996 was a sound that was rarely heard in this forest of terrors, the sound of foot falls belonging to a boy and a young girl who were running away from their horrifying fate and into a bright future.

The night before

Draco Malfoy sat up in is bed heaving with sweat glistening on his forehead and arms. His eyes were wide as they looked back and forth sure there was another presence in his room. He sat with the blanket pooled around his waist silent and waiting for any sign of movement. As time ticked by with only the cool night breeze as an indicator he inched his way off his king sized bed with dark blue satin bed covers onto the soft rug on the floor. With his heart still hammering in his chest and his fingers shaking by his side Draco went over to his wardrobe and took out a dark grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark slacks and slipped them on quickly. As he neared the door that lead into a hallway on the second floor He grabbed his winter cloak off its hook and slipped out into the stale air that occupied the rest of the manor's interior.

Every step he took was silent and cautious, taking great care to listen for any footsteps that did not belong to him. When he reached the first floor landing Draco slipped into an alcove near the stairs and scanned his surroundings. When he was positive no one was following him he continued on to a doorway that opened to another set of stairs that would lead him to the basement of Malfoy manor and to his intended target.

Halfway down the stairs Draco quietly incanted a disillusionment charm then continued on his way even more cautious now that he was near the dark lords prisoners and no doubt a few death eaters . With just the dim lights of the lanterns overhead Draco barely saw what was in each cell as he peaked in them when he past, scrunching his nose at the smell of decay, feces, and vomit.

Nearing the second row of cell he was about to give up thinking the dream was just a dream and not a premonition like so many were as of late when the faint, almost non-existent, sound of weeping was heard. Not one to be caught this late at night Draco took two steps forward before listening again and with still no sound but the faint weeping he took a few more. Every few steps he would listen before proceeding towards the sound that gradually got closer until he came to a stop right in front of a small cell door that reeked of death.

Using what little wand less magic he knew Draco flicked a finger at the lock and a small white bolt was produced making the lock break in two; making a load clang has it hit the rock floor. Swiftly walking in the cell Draco came to a stop and gently put a hand on each shoulder of a small girl that sat with her knees to her chest and her head on top of them; trying to muffling the sound of her crying.

"Have you come to kill me too?" the soft voice sound so frail and young Breaking young man's not so black heart.

"No I've come to take you away and bring you back to your family when it is safe to do so."

"Why?" was the only thing the girl could say before what little strength she had left diminished and she was unable to stay awake any longer.

"Because little girl, with what I saw you deserve to go home to the family that cherishes you and to a future you decide." Draco whispered as he picked the small body up, cradling it in his arms, and left the same way he had come.

Knowing that he now had this little to watch over Draco moved with even more caution as he clutched her to his chest protectively. Gliding up the stairs the only thought whirling in his brain was that he had to get himself and the girl out of the Malfoy manor's property wards before anyone noticed he was no longer in his room, because not only was this girl a prisoner but so was he and they both played an important part in the dark lords plans in making a dark and morbid future.

With his mother dead and his father under the imperious curse the dark lord took it upon himself to use Draco in any way he saw fit and that included using him as a sacrifice during a summoning to call forth a demon to take control of his body and making it do his bidding.

Shuddering at the memory of when he was told this and then being locked in his room Draco burst through the front door and onto the lawn and in a matter of minutes he was running past the property lines and Apparating both of them thinking only of getting them to Hogwarts as safely as possible.

Present

Draco had been running non-stop for what seemed like days when in reality it had only one. Not wanting to waste any time he refused to stop to rest until he was sure the party of death eaters that was bound to be looking for them was far behind them. But with each moment that ticked by his precious cargo was feeling heavier and heavier until he had no other option but to stop.

Keeping his eyes peeled for any movement Draco lowered the body onto the ground, propping it and him-self on a tree. Taking in big gulps of air He could feel the cramps in his leg and arm muscles loosen and disappear. With the cramps gone and his breathing and heart rate slowing down to a healthy speed Draco turned to look at the little girl who had been only hours away from being slaughtered and presented to an alter as a child sacrifice to the demon, Marquis Leraje(1).

Pictures swirled around in Draco's head of what would have happened to them if they had stayed in that hell hole of a house. Not only was this little girl on death row but he would have been offered as this demons body and second live sacrifice. As his mind kept replaying the dream he had the night before he faintly heard the unmistakable sound of feet hitting damp, dead leaves laying on the forest floor. With the sound came an urgency that made Draco's body go into fight or flight mode. Picking the girl back up Draco rushed in the direction opposite the sounds, going as fast as his weakened legs would go. All the movement had the girl in his arms waking up and as she did her big brown eyes snapped open and stared up into Draco's face. Knowing the girl was now wide awake he had no other choice but to talk and run at the same time unless he wanted her to panic and give away their location.

"Now…. girl, I know you are scared but I'm not your enemy. Right now we're headed to a place I know is safe, so please do not scream or move I'm already using my reserves to get us there." huffing as he spoke Draco was having a hard time keeping his speed up and hearing if the sound had gotten any closer. Taking a sharp right he spotted a giant oak with its roots over lapping each other making a perfect hiding place for two small bodies. Stopping at its base he gently set the girl down and nudged her underneath following close behind to shield her tiny form with his own.

"What's your name?' was the first sound Draco heard after everything else in the forest was once again dead silent, including the sound of their pursuer's footsteps.

"Draco Malfoy, yours?"

"Melody Maselo"

"Nice to meet you Melody, Seems you have been woven into this mess as tightly as I have, haven't you?"

"I guess, I mean I don't know why but one minute I'm playing outside and the next I wake up in a dark and stinky place with no windows." tears began to stream down her face as she looked up; her eyes big as plates as she said two words so quietly Draco struggled to hear. "Why me?"

"It's too hard to explain now so I will explain when we reach safety but right now. I'll answer any other question If that will make you fill better alright?" bringing the small girl closer to him Draco gently stroked her long black hair, soothing the girl instantly.

"How old are you? Where are your mama and papa? Why do you look so sick?"

Chuckling softly Draco began, "I'm seventeen, my mother died a few weeks ago, my father is forced into servitude by a mad man, and I look sick because I am. Now if you don't mind may I ask you some questions?"

"Sure" came the sleepy reply.

"How old are you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Um, let's see, I'm five years old and I have an older brother who is seven and a younger brother who is two."

"Where do you live?"

"In old Colwyn (2)"

"Well I'm glad you have a family to go back to." Looking down watched as the small face relaxed in sleep before falling asleep himself.

That morning the two awoke to the sound of yelling close by and with great speed Draco picked Melody up and ran straight ahead, following his instincts as he made his way through the forest. With the sound now far of Draco set Melody down and they walked side by side, listening intently for any noise; Draco clasping Melody's hand in his own.

They walked throughout the day only stopping earlier that morning when Draco had spotted a berry bush with dark luscious black berries covering every inch of the whole bush, and ate until their bellies were, full. At what would usually be supper time the two were exhausted and their tummies were grumbling, and to top it all off the last remnants of daylight was fading from the sky. With no food in sight and only tree roots for shelter they were forced to spend another night in a forest that at any moment could kill them.

When all was still and silent the pair made their way to a tree with roots like a witch's hand; curving down into the dirt as if to keep itself from being dragged away by an invisible force. As they neared a flash of color caught Draco's eye and in a haste to get away he all but ripped Melody of her feet and ran like a scared deer from a pack of wolves.

Hearing people running behind him, Draco veered off to the left then right trying to shake the unknown pursuer of his trail. When everything he could think of failed and his legs were about to give out Draco veered once more to the left and slammed up against a tree standing as still as possible with his hood up and Melody tucked underneath his cloak on his right, hiding her from any prying eyes.

As he sat there shaking as fear took over all the while holding Melody close to his body three cloaked figures made themselves known. Their wands raised the two in back stopping a few feet away from him as the third took cautious steps towards him and flipped his hood off revealing knotted white hair, hollow cheeks, thin lips, and dark circles under foggy grey eyes.

"M-Malfoy?"

Looking up he could barely see inside the other's hood but what he did see made his blood run cold, "P-Potter?"

(1)Leraje is a mighty Great Marquis of Hell who has thirty legions of demons under his power. He causes great battles and disputes, and makes gangrene wounds caused by arrows. He is depicted as a gallant and handsome archer clad in green, carrying a bow and quiver.

(2)Old Colwyn (Welsh Hen Golwyn) is a small town just to the east of Colwyn Bay, in Conwy County Borough, Wales.

**_Dun Dun Dun, is it a good thing Harry and his gang were the ones that found them or is it a bad thing? Find out in the next chapter of 'A woven Blanket of Fate.'_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Deciding what to do_**

Staring up into Harry potters face was the last thing Draco thought would happen. He should have known everything wouldn't go his way. With as much strength as he could sum Draco pushed Melody to the side and rammed potter with all his weight.

"Run!" was the only word he got out before Potter grabbed his arm and pushed him against the tree. Struggling Draco tried everything he could think of to get loose but nothing worked, yelling in desperation He watched as Melody was grabbed by Ron Weasley and slung over the man's shoulder before she could get any farther than a few yards.

"Leave her alone you bastards, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Draco screamed, thrashing about, his energy seeping away with every move he made. As his struggles became weaker and weaker he began to lose hope and looking over at where Ron had Melody; he could see she felt the same way.

When finally his last the last of his energy was gone Draco leaned his forehead on the tree he was pressed up against, his mind alarmingly blank as he stared over his shoulder. Standing there he could feel potter's body move away giving his lungs the much needed space to suck in oxygen. Closing his eyes Draco focused on his breathing, trying to calm himself down and listen to Potter as he spoke.

"Malfoy tell me why you're here and why you have a little girl with you," His voice giving no other option but to comply.

"That's none of your business now leave us alone and go back to whatever you were doing before you found us." Voice shaking Draco tried as best he could to keep the others from noticing. As he stood there waiting for an answer Draco could practically feel the animosity coming from the death eater group that was closing in on them with each minute they wasted trying to get Potter and his Friends to let them go. Calm turned too terrified and he started struggling once more. He could here Melody struggle as well but before they could get free a group of four black hooded figures came into view.

Potter went into defense mode when I saw the group while Draco saw his chance and took it, slipping out from in between the tall man and the tree and ran to where Melody was standing. Grabbing her arm he took a few more steps behind a giant tree that would effectively block them from the others view and put her between the tree and his body much like Potter did to him earlier.

As the two stood there they could hear Voldemort's underlings yelling at Potter's group about taking Draco and the girl and how they would find them before they were needed. After that the only sounds heard were each side yelling out spells and their footsteps as they dodged each other's attacks. Soon enough Draco heard cursing as the death eaters retreated and the Golden trio assessing any damage done to them.

When he was positive the group was gone Draco took Melody's hand in his own and started walking away as quietly and quickly as they could. Before they could make it too far Harry popped out of nowhere, blocking their path as Ron moved in behind them, effectively cutting off any chance of escape.

"You're not going anywhere." Before Draco had a chance to do anything Harry used the spell "bewitched sleep" sending Him and Melody into the inky blackness of a dreamless sleep.

Harry caught Malfoy and Ron Caught the girl before following their only female companion back to their make shift camp site.

"What are we going to do with them? We can't just hold them here until someone can come get them." Ron whispered, conscious of the two sleeping bodies in their tent.

"Well do you have a better idea because as I see it they were running from the death eaters. Besides what harm can a little girl and a boy a head and a half shorter than both of us do?" came the curt reply. Harry knew they should call someone from the order and get them to take the two but something told him that it would be better to keep them close, plus he wanted to know what happened… everything that happened, including the reason why Malfoy was so protective of the muggle child.

"Ok fine I see you point, I'm just being cautious like we're supposed to be."

"I know Ron and I'm sorry I snapped but don't you want to know what Malfoy is doing out here and with a muggle girl no older than six?" smirking, Harry knew he had him now and he already had Hermione the minute they brought the two back to camp. "I think the best thing to do now is keep them together because if you hadn't noticed Malfoy seemed very protective of the girl. When they wake up we'll see what we can get out of them. I'll take the first watch while you two get some sleep and if they're not awake in three hours I'll go wake Ron up so he can do a shift, ok?"

Ron and Hermione gave a quick nod of agreement before walking to their respective rooms for some much needed rest.

Harry sat in one of the kitchen chairs as he read the report he had just finished writing when he heard a high pitched screech come from the room Malfoy and the girl were residing in. Dropping everything he jumped up and made his way to the door, making it just as Ron and Hermione did all three with identical expressions of shock.

"What the hell?" Ron whispered looking at the door like it would grow a pair of arms and grab him.

Harry cautiously reached out and opened the door to pier inside. What he saw was certainly not what he expected. In the corner of the room, farthest from the door sat Draco Malfoy cradling the girl in his arms and stroking her hair as she cried, the tears streaming down her face and soaking her shirt.

Slowly making his way in Harry approached the two shaking bodies and kneeled down in front of them. As he watched he was surprised when a soft voice reached his ears.

"What do you want Potter?"

Without a further thought Harry moved closer before saying "I heard a scream and came to see what happened. Did she have a nightmare?"

Bringing his eyes level with Harry's Draco watched as the green gems moved from Melody to himself, the candle light making them shine brightly. "Not so much a nightmare as an emotional attack." Watching the shock cross the other's face he cursed himself for saying something he knew he shouldn't.

"What do you mean by that? No one here would do that to a little girl, I'm not even sure any of us knows."

He couldn't really hide it now that it had been said, cursing mentally at his own stupidity Draco clutched Melody closer. "It wasn't someone anywhere near us but it was someone you know quite well yourself, He cursed us both so if we ever escaped he could slow us down by attacking us similarly to how he attacks you. The curse is designed much like the your scar but unlike you who gets it through a scar we are directly linked to him in a way that enables him to worm his way into our brains."

Harry sat there surprise, revulsion evident on his face, as he absorbed everything Malfoy just said. Looking back at his friends hoping one of them could think of something to say he was instantly relieved when Hermione came to crouch next to him, the same look on her pretty face, before speaking,

"Malfoy I know it's hard to trust us since we don't get along but we don't want to hurt you or your friend so can you be a little more corporative and tell us exactly what happened. What is this curse exactly, why he deemed in necessary to curse you with it, and why we found you in the forbidden forest running from a group of death eaters when you are supposedly one of them?"

The two stared at each other neither giving an inch for what seemed like hours before Draco let out a sigh "Hermione Granger you are the only person I have ever met that could stair me down like that."

Harry and Ron just gapped at the two, Hermione with a smug smile curving her lips and Draco shaking his head in exasperation while lightly rocking the small child as she dozed in his lap.

"Melody and I are a part of a summoning ceremony that the Dark Lord intends to do on the next full moon, 8 days from now to be exact, to summon a Demon named Leraje who he will use to slaughter every muggle and every person who tries to stop him. When I found out about this in a Premonition I went down to the dungeon to get her and left trusting that my father got my note and somehow got out. Now the spell…."

Before Draco could continue Ron burst in "are you saying you left the other prisoners there when you could have set them free and instead gave your father a warning even though he's a death eater too?!"

"Shut the fuck up! I didn't leave anybody since there was nobody else there! He hasn't gone on a raid for almost a month and my parents are not death eaters. For your information my mother is dead because she refused to let them brand me and my father is being held prisoner in his own home for the same reason." With one last glare sent the red heads way Draco turned back to Hermione before continuing "Now as I was saying the spell is not one I know of which makes me believe it is one he created himself. It work like the similarly to Cruciatus Curse except instead of the whole nervous system as the target it's only the brain and emotions. It works by making you emotions lean more to the dark side all the while making it feel like you have hot oil sloshing inside you head. It has the potential to even drive you insane if its cast enough times. When He cast the curse on me nothing happened so I thought it didn't work but it seems that was only to connect the curser with the cursed. After the curse has been cast it doesn't madder where the cursed individual is the caster can still activate it by thinking solely of that person and saying the incantation and since I haven't really had the time I haven't been able to create a counter curse or even get an idea of how to make one."

Ignoring Ron's outburst Hermione listened to every word Draco said keeping in mind the part about his parents for future reference. "Well just like you I've never heard of a spell like that so you're probably right when assuming Voldemort being the creator. But that still doesn't answer why you and this girl are so important in this summoning? I mean if it's just because you a pureblood couldn't he just find someone else and this girl why her instead of, say, a pureblood child or even just a child that has magic?"

"When it comes to Melody and her role in all of this all I know is she will become a child sacrifice but there is a reason why it's her and not some other child I just can't figure out what that reason is. For me it's a little complicated but to make things simple he needs someone with a lot of magical potential that of course is of pureblood, a high tolerance for pain, and if I'm correct a vast knowledge of different extinct languages like Latin and ancient spells that are both dark and/or light. Why these needed to be a requirement, I'm not totally sure. I think that if they used a person without a high tolerance for pain the person would die during the ritual and he needs them alive for the demon to be able to possess their body in other words if it was me I'd be alive the whole time and when the demon finally takes possession of my body I will have no control, It would be like being in a cage that's too small, and when he's strong enough and with the help of some ancient spell of some sort he will be able to take on his original form and I'll either die as he leaves my body or be close to it."

Draco sat there quietly; waiting for their reactions as the golden trio sat in utter shock even Hermione, who you could practically see the wheels turning inside her head, was lost for words. Before any of them could think of something to say Draco gave a huff of annoyance and stood on shaky legs. He made his way to one of the two queen sized beds in the room and set Melody down, bringing the red (of course) covers up to her chin than got in next to her saying "if you done gapping at nothing you can all go back to your rooms there is no need to keep watch over us since we won't be going anywhere." Before pulling the covers up to his neck and promptly falling back asleep like nothing happened.

The first to stand was Hermione as she helped Harry and Ron up. She looked over at the two sleeping in the bed nearest them, "He's right, if all he said is true than there is no reason for him to run while we're asleep. In the morning we'll talk it over and if we have to we'll make him take Veritaserum." With that said she turned and made her way to her room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

"Well its best to listen to her seeing how she's the brains and we're just the brawns most the time." Ron gave Harry a small smile before mutter a "night mate" and headed off to his room.

When everyone had left and the room was once again quiet Harry made his way back into the kitchen to get his discarded report and look it over once more. He read over what he had written before deciding against sending it, with a quick Conflagration, which turned the paper to ash, he stood up and headed to his room for some his body desperately needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The next day_**

The next morning started out horribly: Ron ran into a half asleep Draco which resulted in a yelling match, which neither won, then Melody woke up to an empty room to and started crying until Draco came back in and calmed her down.

When everyone was finally settled at the dining room table Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence, "the first thing I want to clear up is the most obvious, why were you in the forbidden forest when you could have gone to the ministry and gotten help?"

"Well isn't it obvious, in their eyes I'm just a death eater since my father supposedly one so what good would that have done. They would have taken Melody way and thrown me in a cell with the excuse that I had "kidnapped a muggle child." Draco stated.

"Ok I can see your point but isn't there any other place that you could have gone that would have been much safer? If we hadn't been where we were at that moment you could have been recaptured or worse; in the deeper parts of this forest there are magical creatures that haven't even been discovered yet and if they have they are supposedly extinct or mythical and possibly very aggressive."

"I was heading to the safest place I could think of, Hogwarts. I just didn't have enough strength to apparate Melody and me there without getting one of us splinched. I didn't have my wand either so I couldn't have summon my broom. So if you think for one second that this was my first course of action you are sadly mistaken, you should know by now that I am smarter than that." Huffing in aggravation Draco turned to look at Melody who had been sitting quietly eating her breakfast as He and Hermione talked.

Ignoring Draco's not so subtle way of ending their conversation Hermione continues only this time directing her attention to her two friends sitting on her left. "I think we should accompany them to Hogwarts and stay there for a little while. The death eaters now know we are roaming around out here and could be planning a way to capture us. Also I think it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him," tilting her head in Draco's direction "while we regroup and figure everything out. I also want to find out who is really being threatened in this situation and see if anyone is lying."

"I can easily tell you who is being threatened but if you're going to do something about it you better hurry because when Dark Lord doesn't have anyone to torture when he's angry he goes after one of death eaters that aren't there voluntarily." Draco chimed in ad he munch on a piece of bacon.

Staring at Draco as he stared back Hermione tried to gauge how truthful that statement was but before she could open her mouth Harry butted in, "If you know who these people are why didn't you get them out as well or at least send a note to them like you did your father?"

"Most of them were somewhere else and like I said before I didn't have my wand, I had no way of sending messages to all of them in such a sort amount of time, I'm not you I had just enough wand less magic to break the lock on the Melody's cell door and apparate the both of us into the forbidden forest without wearing me down to the point where I wouldn't have been able to move for hours. My note to my father I wrote as fast as I could then sent it to his room by floo."

Ron sat there; uncharacteristically quiet, as he tried to absorb all the new information. As everyone sat in silence mulling over all the new information He finally spoke, "I think Hermione's right we should all go to Hogwarts. We can talk to Dumbledore about getting us an area in the castle where we can stay for I little bit while we figure everything out. It's a lot better than staying out here waiting to get ambushed."

Looking over at Harry then Nodding her head in agreement Hermione stood up, "I'll go get are packs and we can start packing the things we will need on hand while we walk." Turning around she stopped "there should be two extra packs in the closet over there," she pointed to a door on her right, "The two of them will carry light weight things like me since Melody is a small girl and Draco is magically and physically exhausted and will be for a few more days." With that said she left the room to go get the packs that were stored under her bed."

In the dim twilight between day and night three teens and a child no older than five walked through the forbidden forest, each anticipating their return to Hogwarts for a different reason. For two it was a sanctuary, for others it was a home away from home and for one in particular it was the only home he had ever had.

They walked in a straight line with Ron in the lead and Harry bringing up the rear. Melody was of course in the middle with Draco behind her making it so he was right in front of Harry. They walked all through the day only stopping for lunch that consisted of a sandwich, chips and a bottle of water. By night fall Draco was carrying Melody as she slept in his arms and Harry had moved up so he was walking beside the two.

"I think the next clearing we come across we should make camp since Melody is out cold and the rest of us are also tired." Harry said keeping his eyes focused in front of him.

"Harry's right we're starting to slow down and since Draco is carrying extra weight I don't expect him to last much longer." Hermione said.

"I can see a clearing just up head you'll only have to walk a few more minutes then we can set up camp and get some sleep before we have to walk another day. I'll go ahead and scout out everything before you get there." Ron said picking up speed as he ran to where he had just pointed moments before.

By the time the four got to the clearing Ron had set up a perimeter and was now in the process of getting the tent set up. With one swish of his wand he had the thing up and was heading in just as the others came up to the front flap.

That night Melody had woken up about an hour after everyone had settled down in their respective rooms, asking when supper was ready, still disoriented by sleep. Hermione had whipped out two boxes of mac and cheese and served everyone. With dinner out of the way they all went into the living room with Ron and Harry playing a game of chess. Draco and Hermione were talking about how they wanted to go into healing, and Melody sat, leaning into Draco's side dozing off again as she tried to understand everything the two were talking about.

With Melody sleeping soundly by his side Draco excused himself and carried her into their shared room for the night. After they had left not ten minutes past before Hermione excused herself for the night as well. It was ten o'clock before the remaining two had finished their fifth game of chess and, leaving the chess board out, walked to their own rooms and promptly fell asleep.

**_I'm very sorry for this chapter being so short but while I was working on it my dog was hit by a car and afterwards I just didn't have the motivation to make it longer luckily he didn't die so no worries I'm sure in a few days I will be back to writing and I will make the next chapter. I might even have other stories ready to post but only time will tell so stay with me because I am hell bent on finishing this story even if it turns out to be thirty chapters long (which I hope to god it doesn't turn out that way.) ta-ta for now _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Story time_**

**_I'm very sorry for the long wait it's just that whenever I go to add another chapter onto this story I have been getting another idea for a different story so before I forget that idea I go to a new page and type it. Please forgive me and the last chapter was so short that even I am disappointed in myself so this chapter is going to be long (I hope). I'll being trying even harder from here on out so please be patient because even I don't know how long this story will turn out._**

Never in his life did Draco ever dream he would be walking through the forbidden forest with the golden trio. They were always fighting so to even think that these people would willingly help him was beyond his comprehension. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he watched as Harry walked carry His pack and his own since Draco had been Carry Melody since lunch when she sprained her ankle on a tree root. To tell the truth it was quite hard to drag his eyes away from harry with his messy black hair and intense green eyes that when angered would turn almost black in color.

"It should only be a few more hours before we make it to the wards surrounding Hogwarts so it should be fine if we rest a minute." Hermione said as she sat her pack on a nearby rock then walked over to Draco, "Ok hand me Melody and you go help Harry with the packs seeing how one of them is yours." Grinning down at him she grabbed Melody and walked away.

Draco watched as she walked back over to her own pack and sat the little girl down next to it before riffling through it for the snacks she was sure to have before turning to watch Harry unbuckle the packs. Without a word He walked over to Harry and slid the pack on his back off so he could go through it contents and grabbed his water bottle. With a mumbled thank you from Harry, Draco walked over to a protruding tree root and sat down. A few seconds later Harry came over as well and sat next to him and for the remainder of the break they sat in comfortable silence each too deep in their own thoughts to really notice the other.

By the time midafternoon rolled around they had reached the wards and Hermione sent her patronus, a lynx, to Dumbledore with a brief description of their situation. Turning to her pack she took out a small ball before saying "We might have to spend the night here if Dumbledore can't take down the wards so be ready to set up camp and wards of our own if that is the case." Then using her wand she tapped the ball three times before setting it down on the ground to slowly enlarge and become a Gazebo with Mosquito Netting.

"Well that would have been handy a day ago when we were being attacked by bugs the whole time we sat outside." Ron commented his eyes looking the Gazebo up and down.

"Well we had a tent set up so I didn't see the point in putting this up as well." She snapped

"Ok, ok sorry for saying anything," he huffed indigently. "Anyway how long do you think we'll have to wait before we get a reply?"

"I'm guessing about two hours max but that still doesn't mean he can take down the wards tonight." Hermione said as she ushered everyone inside the Gazebo for a much needed break from all the bugs.

As they sat there Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat next to the door flap talking about who knew what while Draco told melody a story his mother used to tell him whenever he was too scared to go back to sleep after a nightmare when he was still a small child.

_"Once there was a boy who was the apple of his parents' eye, he was practically the miniature version of his father from his grey eyes and dark hair to his facial features and proud stance. The parents did everything to insure he grew up to be the perfect pureblood heir that anyone could ever hope for but as the child grew up he grew to resent his parents for trying to force their beliefs onto him. So when he turned eleven and was sorted into Gryffindor he made his mission to find true friends be it muggle borns, half-bloods, or purebloods like himself. _

_His first friend was made on the Hogwarts express, this friend was a pureblood like himself with thick black hair and tan, smooth skin, and the two got along instantly. His second friend came in the form of a half-blood who had light brown hair and a nice smile."_

Draco was so wrapped up in the memory of his mother telling him the story he didn't notice when the three by the door stop conversing to listen, and finding this very familiar.

_"By the end of their first year the three became inseparable, always doing things together whether it be homework, which they seldom spent their time doing, or going to Hogsmead for a pint of butterbeer while flirted with girls. When his parents heard of his life at Hogwarts they were not pleased and that very summer they scolded him for have half-blood and muggle born friends. Not wanting to anger his parents while he was still there the young boy either kept to himself or spent his time with his younger brother who was two years younger than him. This is how his spent every holiday at his ancestral home until one day during his fifth year His parents told him it was about time he became a proper pureblood and swear his loyalty to the dark lord. When he refused and left to return to his school, the next day a letter came and inside, in neat sloping letters, it stated that he was no longer part of their family for they had disowned him that very morning when his mother blasted his name of their family tapestry. _

_Taking no notice of his lack of family the boy went on with his life with his friend at his side loving the life he had, more than he ever would have as a death eater or a "proper" pureblood. He spent his holidays at his best friend's house and was practically adopted by his parents. From then on his life was his own, he had his friends who had become the only family he needed._

_ But life is cruel and unfair, and the boy found that out on a night darker than pitch, when a chilly wind blew and a couple was murdered. The one everyone blamed was the young man for the husband was his dearest friend and his only family. He tried pleading his innocence but no one would listen, saying murders didn't have the right, and soon after he was sent to Azkaban. _

_What people didn't know was the killer was still free to do the Dark Lord's bidding. He swore his soul to the dark lord and to show that loyalty he put the blame on the man, saying he sold his friend out and he was in league with the dark lord. _

_"On the day the young man was taken to Azkaban a young woman with a small child in her arms stepped close to her husband in their dining room and said "he will be free when the time comes that he is needed the most, he will be redeemed and praised for his heroics when the second war comes." Never one to listen to his wife when she talked like that the husband put the information in the back of his mind and left it there, not bothering to ask who the mystery person was." _

Looking up when he heard a clatter Draco watched as a stone faced Harry strode up to him and grabbed his upper arm, gripping so tight it was sure to leave bruises in the shape of fingers. He cried out in pain when He was hauled up to the others face. Eyes wide in terror Draco was helpless.

"Where did you hear that from? Who told you that story?!" Harry raged

"Harry stop it you're hurting him," Hermione shout, making her way over.

"M-My mother w-would tell me it whenever I woke up from a nightmare. S-She used to tell me that the man would help kill all evil in the world." When the fingers tightened even more he yelled out in pain again and before anyone could do anything Melody ran over, grabbed Harry, and bit his arm; drawing blood where her teeth punctured skin. When the fingers loosened enough Draco took the chance and ripped his arm away, grabbed Melody, and made a mad dash to the door nearly knocking Hermione over in his haste to get out and away from the fuming man, and a yelling Hermione.

Holding Melody close to his chest Draco backed away until his back hit a tree. Hermione slowly walked over to the two gently putting her hand on Draco's arm trying to calm him down while keeping a close eye on Melody in case she decided the touch was a bad idea and bit her also.

"Please calm down, Harry was just surprised is all; He didn't mean to hurt you. If you don't want to you don't have to go back in but I think it would be a good idea, you don't want to get bitten by all the bugs." Hermione said quietly.

Keeping his eye on the two men still in the Gazebo Draco let Hermione walk him back in then steer him in the opposite direction of where Harry sat making sure to stand in-between the two.

Keeping Melody as close as possible was the only comfort Draco had until an owl landed right outside the Door flap.

Giving her two best friends a pointed look Hermione made her way to the owl and took the small scroll from its beak and promptly read:

_"It seems you are in need of a place big enough for many people so it will take some time to set it up. I'll also take the wards down in exactly four minutes from the time you touch this scroll which has a location charm on it. I will only leave it open for three minutes so you must hurry and cross as soon as you feel the wards open. Once you are inside it will be a half a day's walk to the Castle so I suggest you camp out there. The rooms should be ready by tomorrow, come to my office at night fall and I will show you to the portrait but wait tell curfew so the students don't notice you. " _

"Ok everybody out and be ready to cross the wards when there down they will only be like that for three minutes so we must hurry." Hermione said.

Everybody stepped out of the door to stand in a group just outside it; watching as Hermione spelled it back into a ball and put it in her pocket. Draco kept at least ten feet between everybody and himself, never letting his eyes wander. Harry had his head down and his arms crossed on his chest while Ron spoke quietly to him, and Hermione kept scanning the area for any change in the wards. "There!" she yelled running to the area she had pointed to while everyone else followed.

"We should be inside the wards now. We'll walk for a little longer than make camp. Dumbledore said the rooms wouldn't be ready until tomorrow and to camp once we get through the wards and walk the rest of the way tomorrow since its only about a half day's walk." Hermione said and grabbing Draco left hand while melody was holding his right and started walking; keeping him and melody in front of her the whole time.

**_There it is, hope you like it. It just came to me while I was listening to my music so I just dropped what I was doing to come write it. To me this is my second best chapter so far and it long so it's even better. :) Can't wait for feedback!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Possible friendship?**

** Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter, I know it is very late and I am so so so sorry about that again I had so much that I was doing I just lost track of time and didn't get it done sooner. But it is done now so enjoy! J**

Dinner that night was filled with awkward silence as everyone ate. Draco still seemed wary of Harry even as he sat at the opposite end and side of the table, Hermione tried to get Harry to talk but he just kept his head down with the occasional glance to the other side of the table where Draco sat staring at his food, barely eating any of it. When supper was over everyone couldn't be happier as they made their way to their separate rooms; thankful that no one had to share.

By midmorning the next day everyone was going about their own business of packing their own packs and setting them aside for later use. Since Melody's pack never had much stuff in it Draco just stuck her water bottle and lunch in his for the day.

The walk wasn't any different from the past two days with Ron in front, then the two girls and Draco, and finally Harry bringing up the rear. The day was spent quietly walking on the path, the rustling of the leaves underneath their shoes was the only indicator of their presence, even Hermione was reluctant to try and start a conversation as the mood seemed to get darker the longer Harry and Draco were near each other.

By the time they made it to the forest's edge they had all but given up on conversation. As Harry watched the students in their house colors milling around – ignorant of their surroundings – he couldn't help but steal a glance at the blonde that had made himself comfortable on a log with a chattering little girl next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione staring at him with a calculating look adorning her pretty face and with a frown he went back to looking at the front lawn of Hogwarts and the students walking there.

By the time they were given the good to go, day had turned to night and they were practically walking in their sleep as they met Dumbledore at the school entrance and then was shown to their rooms, with Hermione in her own room, Draco and Melody in a conjoining room where the adjoining door would only open for the little girl, and Ron and Harry in the last room. All three rooms were connected to a common room similar to the one in the four houses the only difference was the color scheme which was made up of browns and tans with a splash of blues and greens here and there.

As the days past the occupants got more comfortable around each other with the exception of Draco and Harry; the two refused to be in the same room alone together for more them five minutes. For instance, if everyone finished eating during a meal and those two were the only ones left one would either throw away the rest of their food and leave or just get up and leave, their plate forgotten in their haste to get out of the room.

As Hermione sat in one of the over-stuffed arm chairs she would glance at Harry who sat in the other arm chair across from her and smile as she watched him glance at Draco who sat on the coach reading a book, his legs tucked under him with one of the coach pillows on his lap. She smiled softly when she notice the annoyed expression on Harry's face when he figured out Draco was sitting as far away from him as he could without falling off the couch or having to go to a different room.

Leaning slightly over the arm Hermione tried to read the cover of Draco's book but was only able to read "demon" before Draco moved, obscuring her view of the cover. Sighing she decided she might as well ask if she wanted to know anything more.

"What are you reading?"

"Anything that has some kind of information about demons and the rituals to summon them. Right now it's a book on ways to stop a demon summoning that's already started but no matter how many books I read they all say the same and it's getting very irritating." Frowning Draco closed the book and dropped it onto the coach cushion next to him. Looking down Hermione was able to read the full cover and frowned.

"Ways to stop Demon summoning? I've never read or seen that one in the library before."

"Probably because it's from the restricted section and I'm the only one with a key not counting the professors and head master."

Finally looking up Harry stared at the two before asking, "And how do you get a key to the restricted section?"

"I'm a Slytherin, you figure it out." Huffing in exasperation when he saw the frown creasing Harry's brow Draco rephrased, "In my second year I stole the one Ms. Pince had and had it duplicated before returning it to her desk when she was scolding some kid for running in her library. I've been going in there for years now but a lot of use that did me, every book I find in there is useless and the ones I have already read have no use in the present situation."

"I'm surprised no one has caught you yet. I mean you'd think they'd have wards on the entrance or something." Leaning back Hermione looked at the two as she thought, keeping her attention on Harry as she watched his expression for any sign of anger.

Getting up Harry walked over to stand in front of Draco, "give me the key, me and Hermione will go and look. Maybe we will be able to find something you didn't."

Standing also with his lips curved down Draco growled out, "no way in hell, if I did that I'd never see it again so either I go with or you don't go at all."

Stunned, Hermione watched as the two boys glared at each other, neither saying a word nor backing down.

"I think it a good idea for us to see if you missed something so stop being a prat and hand over the key."

"And I'm saying there is no way I'm just going to hand it over to you of all people, I gave you two options so pick one or forget the whole thing."

Finally getting up, Hermione stood next to them both, sighing, irritation evident in the way she stood, "or you two could go and look and I can just wait here, if that doesn't work I'll go and Harry can wait here."

"I'm not going to let you go alone with him, I'll go and bring back a few books for you. Is there any specific types you want?"

"No, just ones that look like they would be helpful in this situation." Kissing Harry's cheek and saying her thanks Hermione made her way to the room Melody was currently sleeping in.

"I've been through this whole section but I've only recently been looking for this type of book so I've only made it to the fifth row on the left. You can either look over what I've already looked at or you can start on the right and we can meet in the middle and actually make progress." With that Draco turned to left and went down fifth isle to resume his search where he had stopped earlier.

Watching Draco walk down one of the isles Harry was torn between following him or doing as he said and starting on the opposite side. Sighing heavily Harry turned and made his way to the end of the Isles on the right and started his searching; grabbing every book that had even the tiniest hint of demons or rituals inside their dusty covers.

One hour turned to two then three, when Harry finally made his way back over to where Draco was still searching; his arms filled with books. "I think we should head back before Hermione starts think we killed each other."

The two stood there before Draco gave a small nod and the two began making their way out of the library and back to the common room where Hermione sat, anxious for their return.

As the two walked down the hall Draco made sure he was a few feet away from Harry at all times, still cautious after the fiasco in the woods a few days ago, and Harry kept glancing at him with wary eyes.

Half way down the hall Draco was Halted by a hand and turned to see a frowning Harry "You know it's not like I'm going to attack you so you can stop avoiding me."

"I'm not stupid I know when to stay away from someone and you are someone to keep at a distance. I don't trust people, never have and never will, that's just who I am and it doesn't help when someone attacks me for no apparent reason." Tugging his arm away Draco stared at Harry for a moment before walking ahead not caring if he followed or not.

As they neared the door Harry tried once more to get it through to the hard headed prat that he wasn't going to hurt him, "you can talk to me and stand next to me, I know you don't trust people, hell I think everyone that has ever meet you knows that but the point is I'm not your enemy, you just have to give me a chance."

"You're not my enemy, I'll give you that but we're not friends either so you don't have to try and be so nice to me when I know you don't want to be, if that little incident in the forest was anything to go by."

"Who said I didn't want to be nice to you it's just that what you were saying in the forest caught me by surprise."

"Well consider we spent the whole time we've known each other fighting plus we are in rival houses I can't see us getting along, and if you don't remember I tried being your friend in first year but you turned me down, so why are you trying to be nice to me now?"

"Well I don't think anybody wants to be friends with someone who is rude to others. Anyway that's then and this is now and I don't see why I can't be nice and become your friend now."

"Whatever, do what you want, I'm going inside." Saying the password, Draco kept his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, as the portrait swung open and right before he walked in he mumbled something just loud enough for a stunned Harry to hear before disappearing into portrait hole and making his way to his room, his face burning bright red the whole way.

Later that night when just Harry sat in the arm chair with a lamp shining over his shoulder he read the same line in his book over and over again as his mind drifted back too earlier and to what Draco said under his breath before going into the common room a small blush adorning his High cheek bones. Sighing Harry sat his book on his lap and leaned his head back. With his eyes closed and a small smile forming on his lips Harry repeated the words Draco said over in his head never letting the picture the boys made with his Hair hanging in his face or his cheeks glowing pink in the dim light of the corridor disappear.

_"Show me I can trust you, then we'll talk."_

**Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, I know it isn't one of my best but please give me a break I'm just starting my senior year in a new high school plus it seems I will be taking care of my two nephews through the month of October. I will try my best at getting the sixth chapter done before Halloween but I will promise nothing seeing as even if I promise it seems my chaotic life will just get in the way so just stay loyal to the story and there will be more to come in the future.**

**Ps. I know there are spelling errors everywhere in this chapter and previous ones so please don't tell me about them, I am working on editing it and when I get the whole story done I will take it down and repost the new and improved edited edition, I just have to much going on to worry about spelling and punctuation at the moment. Oh and refrain from saying anything that you know without a doubt will be rude and uncalled for. Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maybe we should just skip Friendship**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! This is my present to all of you readers that have been waiting for so long for this and for the new comers. I won't keep you with my boring A/N so have fun reading. And remember – REVIEW!**

"Show me I can trust you then we'll talk," that sentence was going to be the death of Harry has he mulled over it on his bed, blanket abandoned at the foot, not getting an ounce of sleep throughout the night and the three nights after. By the fourth morning he had bags under his eyes and could barely get his body to move as he wobbled into the kitchen where the rest of the group sat, eating various breakfast foods that had been set out an hour earlier by the house elf, Nilly, who was currently taking care of all their needs.

"You look like you've been up for ages, what couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, too much going on is all." Sagging onto the couch Harry happily took the plain black coffee Hermione sat down in front of him with a quiet, "thank you" before taking a big gulp of the hot, bitter liquid.

"So you going to tell me what went on in the library that made Draco close himself off in his room?" She asked as she tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear before taking a sip of her own coffee.

looking over at Ron than Hermione Harry sighed before grabbing a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast and started eating, making it obvious that he was not ready to talk about it. Not five minutes past before Ron got up and left the room with a quick "need to use the loo" over his shoulder.

"Ok spit it out, what happened in the library?" Hermione blurted out.

"Geeze why is it so hard to just leave it." Looking over Harry sighed softly, "look I'm sorry it's just this is between me and him and I think if I told someone before anything happened it would just put more strain on our already fragile friendship, if that's what you could call it."

Eyes wide with shock and a little curiosity Hermione sat staring at her friend. She had never seen him use such caution with anyone before. To see him taking this seriously she couldn't help but be a little proud.

"You know I think you taking this seriously is a sign in itself that you are a good friend. And I know it may seem hopeless with Draco but if you just keep at it I'm sure he will have a change of heart."

"Thanks, for some reason I just really want to get to know him. I used to think all he was was a selfish prat who cared for no one but himself but after seeing how he acts with Melody He just seems, I don't know, different I guess." Rubbing his eyes Harry kept his gaze pointed down, His face a soft pink color.

"Well it seems whatever you're doing it's working because even if it's just a little bit he seems to be warming up to you if not all of us."

Harry smiled at his friend as she stood from her spot at table and walked out the door just as Draco walked in. When he saw Harry He stopped dead in his tracks to watch Hermione leave than looked back over to Harry seeming to judge whether he should stay or not.

"I won't bite if that's what you're afraid of. Just come sit down and eat because I know you're younger, I can her your stomach growl from here."

Just as he said that he heard a growl come from across the room and laughed at the face Draco made at the loud noises coming from his abdomen.

"Well you seem happy," Draco commented.

"You could say that. I've just had a nice morning is all."

"Oh? And how has it been nice, when you walked past me on your way here you looked like you just came back from the dead."

Looking across the table at the blonde as he piled his plate high with fruits and nuts Harry couldn't help but laugh at his choice food.

Glaring over at the Harry, Draco glared, "What?"

Stifling his laughs Harry continued to watch the blonde fuss over his breakfast with random glares pointed his way. "It's just that you are so predictable when it comes to food. I mean fruit and nuts? Why don't you eat some meat too?"

"Because I like fruits and nuts and meat just does not sound appetizing in the morning, never has and probably never will."

Getting up from his chair Harry walked over to stand behind Draco and plucked a blackberry of his plate and popped it into his mouth. Smiling at the glare he got from Draco Harry bent down before could think better of it and softly kissed the others mouth. Tasting the unmistakable tang of citrus fruit just out of reach He slid his tongue across the other lip before sliding it inside when the lips parted slightly.

Before either of them knew it Harry had Draco out of his chair and pressed between himself and the table. The kiss was deep and urgent as the two curved their bodies into each other; Harry's hands on Draco's waist while Draco's held onto the table.

Harry had kissed many people before but none of those times could compare to this one. Draco tastes of sweet and sour fruits, nuts, and something unexplainable. He didn't want it to end because he just knew if he gave the other a chance to escape he would. So keeping one hand on the slim waist he slid the other up Draco's back to the base of his neck and gently tugged the hair there until his head was curved back, making it easier to get to the pale lean column of skin. He could hear the other sigh when he slid his mouth down teasing the skin lightly on the way.

Sucking on the tender skin between his shoulder and neck seemed to be the right thing to do because as soon as he did Draco let out a soft moan that had Harry's pants tightening uncomfortably. He could feel the other go hard as well when his thigh brushed against Draco's crotch and grinned when he quickly

sucked in a lung air at the contact.

Sliding away from the over-heated boy Harry walked to the door and turned around, "You did say 'show me I can trust you than we'll talk'. I think we should talk now before you decide to run off again, because I know that is what you thinking and no I am not using Legilimens, I can just see it in your expression."

The two stared at each other, neither backing down even when Hermione walked in saw what was happening and made a hasty exit. Finally removing his eyes from Harry's Draco sat back down in his chair an almost imperceptible nod before ignoring Harry completely.

Smiling in triumph Harry being the Gryffindor he was walked back over and kiss Draco's cheek before whispering in his ear "later" before finally walking out of the kitchen and could be heard laughing with Ron over something unimportant.

Draco sat in his chair staring at his now cold food in contemplation. He couldn't believe that just happened. He should be raving by now not sitting here quietly as Potter walked out of the door with a wide grin on his face telling everyone that looked at him that he just won a battle he thought he'd lose. Staring at the miscellaneous fruits and nuts on his plate he couldn't help the smile curving his lips when he admitted to himself that that kiss was the hottest one he had ever had.

**I finally got the sixth Chapter up! I hope you enjoyed it. if you don't like how fast I'm going than too bad because this is just how things happen in my brain; I get an idea and I role with it whether it fits the existing plot or not just depends on my plot bunny.**

**PS. I have had some reviews telling me that the edited version should be edited better so I just want to let everyone know this... IT WAS NOT MEANT TO BE PERFECT. I was only trying to fix it so it was easier to read and there was less spelling error. If by any chance you don't like it than stop reading now because I won't be having it edited again until it's finished and even than there is no guarantee. **


End file.
